Blain
Blain is the younger brother of Meda by three years. He is 20 years of age. He is an NPC used in tangent with Meda. Appearance Brown hair like Meda, Bright mid blue eyes, a slightly angled face (While Meda has a rounded one), wears reading glasses, though he rarely wears them at all. He is average to tall in height, and is slim with an athletic build. He usually wears baggy jeans and tank tops or t-shirts with art or dirty sloagns on them. Personality He is actually quite submissive, cheerful, innocent in his own way, he tries to be helpful and is a flirt, even though he is horrible at it. He can be childish at times and despite Meda mollycoddling him all the time or bossing him around or even whacking him for being pervy or hitting on her female friends, he adores her. Lately he has become a lot more mature, no longer flirts, and while still submissive, cheerful and innocent in a way, he has settled in a lot more and is showing a much more sophistcated him. Background Reared in Rivendeli, like Meda, and was a popular young man in his hometown. As a child he had joined in the teasing of his sister rather than backing her up, and because of that, there had been a bit of resentment towards him on her part. He lived a simple and average life, and because of that, he is innocent of things that Meda is very familiar with. He has some intelligence and can be cunning, but he rarely displays any sort of real smarts. Weapons He currently has a wooden staff Meda bought for him at Ginta's shop under the advice of powerdemon. He has barely any knowledge in using it. He now also posesses twin daggers. He has no powers, bar a slightly faster healing time and a bit of added speed and strenght with enhanced senses that comes with being a vampire. Arrival in NAP He randomly arrived in Meda's mansion, which doubles as her little inn type place named The Flickering Flame. She was not happy to see him. The first thing he did when he got settled, even if he was not welcomed by Meda, was to try his luck out with Blaze, FlameOut's other half. He then got a black eye for trying to grope the unconcious Flame. During a talk he and Meda had as she was patching them up did Meda decide to let him stay, figuring someone had to keep him from getting himself killed. Now they usually stick together or he'll watch over the Flickering Flame and Meda's Crack addict pillow army while she's away. He has yet to learn the dos and don'ts of intercting with pirates. Meda complains that teaching him will be an extremely hard task. Romance wise He would flirt with any female upon first arriving at NaP, however he usually would flirt with Flame, much to her displeasure. He eventually got over his infatuation with Flame over time and started to fall for Vandira, one of Invadra's alternates who happens to be female. They have recently become engaged.